leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman
Nostrilla's began as a simply notion: I want an ugly, female champion. I decided it would be hard to create a decent theme if she's human, given we already have and . So: she shall be a monster! And let's face it: and are our only true female monsters (and Zyra barely counts). Nostrilla is WORK IN PROGRESS. I'll appreciate all the help I can get, because I hate working solo! Nostrilla or Nostrillia Melee or Ranged? I've currently opt'd for a melee support. Simple= for 5 seconds. }} Nostrilla smashes her target, dealing her total attack damage as physical damage and briefly silencing them for 0.5 seconds. This will apply on-hit effects. This attack forms a tether with her target for 5 seconds. While the tether persists, Nostrilla deals magic damage to her target every second and gains an aura that replenishes the mana of nearby allied champions. While tethered to her target, Nostrilla cannot autoattack and her movement speed is slowed by 20%. |range=225 |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 per second 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 per second 850 325 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 }} Nostrilla draws an arch with her scepter, rupturing the ground in a wave that travels outward. The wave of churning soil briefly knocks-up and damages enemies caught in its path. Upon reaching the target range, the wave forms an curved wall of impassible terrain that remains for 3 seconds. |range=1000 (varying) |leveling= 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=23 / 20 / 17 / 14 / 11 }} Nostrilla calls upon the spirits to ravage a target location for 8 seconds, slowing enemy movement speed by 20% and reducing their armour and magic resist. Additionally, Nostrilla replenishes health whenever an enemy or neutral monster dies within the spiritual mist. |range= 900 |leveling= 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 1000 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 }} Nostrilla places a voodoo curse on all enemies in a target area for 5 seconds, causing them to take magic damage every time that activate an ability or use basic attack. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 700 |range=700 |cost=120 |costtype=mana |cooldown=145 / 120 / 95 }} |-| Detailed= for 5 seconds. }} * A flat amount or a percentile amount? * An amount that increases with level or ability power? * An amount that stacks? * How long? * Should it apply to abilities too? I personally think the effect should not stack. As a melee-support, Nostrilla has an obvious weakness and I feel that a stacking on-hit effect is an unfair expectation. Nostrilla smashes her target, dealing her total attack damage as physical damage and briefly silencing them for 0.5 seconds. This will apply on-hit effects. This attack forms a tether with her target for 5 seconds. While the tether persists, Nostrilla deals magic damage to her target every second and gains an aura that replenishes the mana of nearby allied champions. While tethered to her target, Nostrilla cannot autoattack and her movement speed is slowed by 20%. |range=225 |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 per second 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 per second 850 325 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 }} A shaman doesn't really feel right without some sort of drain ability, and it's evident I drew inspiration from the . * Should Nostrilla also be unable to cast abilities, like Varus? * If yes, should she be completely unable to cast them (like Varus)? * Or should they be mutually exclusive, like Rammus? (activating another cancels it). The skill currently uses a mechanic similar to , which I think suits a shaman too a-tee. Imagine a troll hunched in concentration due to the power channeling through her scepter! Rooting her just wouldn't "feel" good, she's not a scarecrow. Nostrilla draws an arch with her scepter, rupturing the ground in a wave that travels outward. The wave of churning soil briefly knocks-up and damages enemies caught in its path. Upon reaching the target range, the wave forms an curved wall of impassible terrain that remains for 3 seconds. |range=1000 (varying) |leveling= 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=23 / 20 / 17 / 14 / 11 }} Question 7) Should the max width scale with level or have a fixed width? I'm thinking sets a good precedent, but I want to know your opinion. This skill was born through a combination of and earth benders in Avatar, and I hope I've done well to create an impassible-terrain skill that doesn't feel like the ones that already exist. Nostrilla calls upon the spirits to ravage a target location for 8 seconds, slowing enemy movement speed by 20% and reducing their armour and magic resist. Additionally, Nostrilla replenishes health whenever an enemy or neutral monster dies within the spiritual mist. |range= 900 |leveling= 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 1000 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 }} I hadn't initially planned for Nostrilla to have a healing ability, but it sort of happened. All other melee supports possess some innate tankiness or sustain, so I'd feel wrong to deny Nostrilla one. I was initially against this idea when I first though of it, simply due to its similarity to ... but you can't deny her skills are starting to flow. She throws out wall and places her slow/shred down, then sets to using Soul Drain for persistent damage while the carry does the rest. In light of the slow, I could reduce the range on her wall somewhat. So the slow is a pseudo-initiation so she can catch up and wall them in. I'd happily take opinions. Nostrilla places a voodoo curse on all enemies in a target area for 5 seconds, causing them to take magic damage every time that activate an ability or use basic attack. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 700 |range=700 |cost=120 |costtype=mana |cooldown=145 / 120 / 95 }} Think of it like adding a health cost to everyone's abilities and auto-attacks. Quotes Her voice is very similar to , except being female. ;Upon selection: *"Are we there yet?" ;Movement: *''"Give us a chance."'' *''"I'm going!"'' *''"Are we there yet?"'' *''"Are we theerrreeee yet?"'' *''"Summoner." (pause) "Summoner." (pause) "Summoner."'' *''"Don't rush me!"'' ;Attacking: *''"Come 'ere gorgeous!"'' *''"Give us a smack!"'' *''"Ooh, someone's testy."'' *''"I would hit you with !"'' *''"Let me smooth out those wrinkles!"'' *''"Hey, no hitting girls!"'' ;Taunt *''"Who fell out of the ugly tree? You fell out of the ugly tree!"'' *''"I would hit you with my Ugly Stick, but I think it'd be an improvement!"'' ;Joke *Nostrillia runs her hands from the back of her head down her body in a seductive manner, ending with pelvic thrusts. *''"Don't you wish your girlfriend was a frek like m'eh?!"'' *''"Ooh, aren't I just exquisite?"'' Upon casting W: *''"Who said you could leave?"'' *''"I'm not finished with you!"'' Appearance She's a female troll, and shares species-traits with Trundle. I'm aiming to create a character that laughs in the face of the "sex sells" female; donning eye shadow, lippy and showing off her busty region with pride. Unfortunately, being a troll, the revealing outfit shows off her thick hide and stony warts! But she isn't ashamed! She wields a sceptre-mace-thing, named The Ugly Stick. Category:Custom champions